Guardians of earth
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Hicks and Ripley are stranded on a planet with Newt whom they have adopted as their daughter but how will they react when a couple with their son appears seeking refuge from a cybernetic assassin trio; What's worse is that Ripley is carrying Hicks unborn child through all this chaos. will they turn against each other or defeat the enemy? HicksxRipley, NewtxJohn, SarahxKyle


Ripley sat by the window a pulse rifle on her lap with an intense look on her face. She was tired and hungry but she was determined to keep Newt safe from the Aliens. Hicks was better and had been able to remove his bandages but his eyesight in his right eye was altered due to the Aliens acid that hit him.

"Hey Ellen you've been up for ages let me take my shift now" Hicks said to her kindly placing his hand on her shoulder. Hicks and Ripley had begun a relationship and adopted Newt as their own promising to protect her no matter what.

Ripley brushed a lock of hair from her face as wiped away the sweat from her brow "thanks Hicks let me know if there's any movement out there let alone any enemies" she said with a smile and kissed him gently on the cheek then made her way to their chambers where they had found a double mattress and an old sheet with pillows which was Ripley and Hicks room.

Before heading for a rest Ripley checked on Newt who was fast asleep on her own bed with her old dolls head which she named Casey. Ripley gently pulled the sheet over Newt to keep her warm and kissed her head gently then whispered "I love you" before leaving.

As she slept Ripley remembered her fellow crew members of the Nostromo and was angered that they all perished. She missed her beloved cat Joansy whom she left on the ship that rescued her from deep space before she met Hicks.

_**Much later**_

Ripley was enjoying her nap when suddenly she was woken by a rough yet somewhat gentle shaking on her shoulder and woke to find Hicks beside her "Hicks?! What's the matter?" she asked covering herself as she was only wearing a vest and her underwear.

"There's someone outside I don't know if their an enemy or not so be on your guard and get your pulse rifle" Hicks said sternly to which Ripley nodded and got up and began to dress herself again.

As they reached the door they opened the slide to peek out and hicks said sternly "Who are you and what do you want?" in a stern voice pointing his pulse rifle in case they were enemies.

Kyle stepped forward solemnly "My name is Kyle Reese and this is my wife Sarah Connor and our son John" he said solemnly. Hicks looked him up and down then unlocked the door and let them in.

Hicks shook Kyle's hand firmly and said "Corporal Dwayne Hicks and this is my girlfriend Ellen Ripley our adopted daughter Newt is asleep in the other room".

John hesitated then asked "Can I meet Newt mum?" while holding tightly to her arm fearfully since although he was 14 he was still very attached to his mother.

Sarah looked at Kyle who said "Is that ok with you?" to which Ripley went to wake up Newt from her nap after all it would be time to eat soon.

_**In eating area**_

Hicks gave Sarah and Kyle a cup of Coffee which they took politely and drank slowly then thanked him for the beverage.

Kyle looked at Hicks and said "may I ask what 3 people like you are doing here on a planet such as this? Not that I'm here to judge" he said quickly as not wanting to offend.

Dwayne sighed and looked at Newt who was playing with John while holding Casey and Ripley who was cooking their dinner already and making extra for their new guests "Our ship crashed here and we had no way of prepare so we hid here from the Xenomorphs".

Sarah looked curious yet confused "Xenomorph what the hell is that?" in a slightly concerned tone.

Ripley came into the room with 6 of bowls of stew and bread 3 for Ripley, Hicks and Newt and 3 for Kyle, John and Sarah. They each took their bowls gratefully and began to eat while Ripley called for Newt and John.

Ripley looked somewhat worried as she ate which made Kyle concerned "Hey hicks your partner kinda looks ill" he said in a concerned tone.

Ripley suddenly bolted up and ran to the bathroom and Newt said "mama is expecting a baby" to which a chill ran down Sarah's back.

"Your partner is expecting a child and you're stranded on a desolate planet and you've never even thought to call for help once?!" She snapped frustratedly.

Hicks slammed his hand on the table crossly "OF COURSE WE HAVE BUT WOULD YOU GO OUTSIDE IF A PREDATORIAL ALIEN WITH ACIDIC BLOOD WAS OUT THERE AND IT WANTED TO USE YOU AS A HOST TO REPOPULATE ITS FUCKING SPECIES!" he snapped to which Sarah went quiet.

John spoke up "well we're being chased too by a bunch of cyborgs called Terminators".

Ripley looked intrigued as she entered the room "What's a Terminator?" she asked cautiously.

Kyle took over from his son "A Terminator is an infiltration unit part man, part machine with human flesh on the outside with a hyper alloy combat chasse underneath" he said with a serious look.

Ripley whammed her fist on the table "great…that's just fucking great. You bring a bunch of murderous cyborgs to this planet just to pile up another heap of S**t on our problems!"

Hicks told Ripley to go and rest for a bit which she did and he apologized for Ripley's attitude. "Hey Hicks you and your girlfriend got a first name?" Kyle asked politely holding out his hand.

Hicks shook it back and said "Dwayne Hicks a marine corporal and the child is newt as you already know the girl I am with is Ellen Ripley a pilot".

Sarah sighed heavily then said "I may be digging into personal business here but do you have any weapons handy" she said pointing to Hicks Pulse Rifle.

Hicks smiled and said "Follow me you'll want to see this" then lead them to the weapons volt. When they got there Sarah and Kyle almost fainted at the amount of weapons hicks owned.

"Why would you be unhappy? You have so much protection!" Kyle said in confusion and disbelief.

Hicks turned to them sternly "We may have more weapons than we can count but look at newt she's only 9 and she's suffering from borderline malnutrition".

_**That night**_

Newt was sharing a bed with John to conserve space but not that Kyle and Sarah minded as they knew they would protect each other.

Kyle and Sarah shared a double mattress on the floor with a sheet and 2 pillows but they didn't care Justas long as they were together but they were concerned about their safety.

Ripley and Hicks were in a room 2doors down from Kyle and Sarah and Ripley was asleep in her bed on her side moaning as she dreamt of the suffering she had been forced to encounter in her life with Hicks.

Meanwhile outside the Xenomorphs were prowling around nearby the hideout where Hicks and Ripley were hiding with Newt and their new visitors. Suddenly a shape appeared out of the shadows and a Xenomorph went to attack but was cut down by the figure.

Out of the shadows appeared theT-800, The T-1000 and the T-X with an intense murderous look on their faces. "They're in there but they're not alone" The T-1000 stated with a solemn look.

The T-X lifted an arm that turned into a flame thrower and smirked "then let's make them feel welcome".


End file.
